


practically husbands.

by batemanonhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bottom Mick Davies, British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 12, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Arthur Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batemanonhigh/pseuds/batemanonhigh
Summary: After a long day at work, Mick Davies would love nothing more than to spend some quality bonding time with the person he loves.





	practically husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> there's no real plot here I just wanted to write smut  
anyways in this household I've decided to say fuck canon, The British Invasion never happened, anything Buckleming writes is a lie, and Mick is still alive because Rowena and Ketch were nice enough to include Mick in on the Seal deal  
and he married Ketch and they're having a very nice life together  
they had a very nice wedding using money they stole from the British Men of Letters because fuck them too am I right  
also they have a dog because Mick said so and Ketch hated it at first but now he loves her too  
anyways ask David or Adam they'll 100% tell you that this is canon

Mick set his keys down on the dresser, and listened to the sound of the shower water running. He put his face in his hands, sighing. It felt as though all he ever saw were dead bodies. He was exhausted, but there was no way he’d be able to sleep tonight. Perhaps he’d be lucky enough to drift off, but not nearly soon enough. He kicked off his shoes as the bathroom door opened. He hadn’t even realised the water shut off. 

“You’re home,” Ketch stated. The light pouring in from the bathroom blinded Mick. It was too bright, and only increased the pounding in his head. “Sorry,” he added after hearing Mick wince, and shut off the light. “Thank you,” Mick mumbled, and lied down. He watched Ketch walk to their dresser, and heard him chuckle. “Are you enjoying the view?” Ketch teased, and sat down on the bed. “You’re not going to get dressed?” 

Ketch placed a hand on Mick’s thigh, and leaned closer. “Well, you did seem to be enjoying what you were seeing.” Mick groaned, and shook his head. “Piss off,” he muttered, but couldn’t help the smile that slid across his face. He was able to make out Ketch’s features in the darkness, and stared at him for a moment before saying, “Kiss me.” Ketch’s eyebrows raised and his mouth fell open while scoffing. “Pardon?” Mick grinned. “You heard me.” He shook his head in disbelief. “You’re so demanding.”

“I know. And I told you to kiss me.” Ketch rolled his eyes, but leaned down anyways. “Like this?” He slid his right hand up Mick’s body, resting it on his cheek. Gently, he met Mick’s lips, and Mick reached up to put his hand on the back of Ketch’s head. “Or… are you wanting me to kiss you like this?” Mick’s hand fell as Ketch switched the placement of his hands, putting his left on Mick’s cheek and the right next to his head. He kissed Mick’s neck, and bit down on the skin, just barely enough to leave a mark. Mick let out a soft groan at the unexpected motion. “Now that you mention it, I think I like that one better.” 

Ketch sat up, and started unbuttoning Mick’s shirt. Mick pushed his hands away to work on it himself. “Demanding,” he repeated, and undid Mick’s belt. “I just know what I want.” Ketch pulled the belt out of his loops and threw it aside. “Tell me then. Would you like this?” He slid his hand in between Mick’s thighs and pressed, noting the way his hips bucked up in response. Mick nodded, shrugging his shirt off. Ketch tossed that onto the floor once it was off as well.

“What else would you like?” The teasing tone in Ketch’s voice was going to drive Mick crazy. “I would like for you to back off so I can take my trousers off.” Ketch scooted away without question, and let Mick strip down to his boxers. Before Mick could say another word, Ketch pushed him down onto his back, pressing him into the bed. “Now that we’ve done things your way, it’s time for me to get my way.” 

Mick huffed. “Now who’s demanding?” Ketch grabbed the tie off the nightstand next to them, and tied Mick’s hands together. “You aren’t to touch me.” Ketch stood up, and went over to the dresser. “What if I do?” He came back with another tie, and grinned. “You might not enjoy it, but I will.” 

The words sunk in, and Mick understood as Ketch tied Mick to the headboard. “Tell me to stop if anything is too much, and I will stop immediately.” This was a change, especially from the day he’d had. “Now. I want you to beg for me.” Ketch slid off Mick’s boxers, and positioned himself between Mick’s legs. Ketch was stiff and ready, and he could feel himself getting firmer by the minute. “And if I don’t?” Ketch placed his hands on Mick’s thighs, tantalizingly close to his cock. “I won’t touch you, and well, you can’t exactly do it yourself.”

Mick tried to move his hips to get some sort of friction, but Ketch pressed down, holding him in place. “Beg me,” he ordered, but Mick still stayed silent. Ketch pushed Mick’s spread legs up, to expose his ass to him. He sat up on his knees, putting one hand on Mick’s calf to steady himself, and watched his reaction as he smacked his ass. Mick let out a shout, which Ketch rather enjoyed. He ran a finger along Mick’s cock, before smacking him on the same spot again. 

Ketch continued teasing Mick like that, very lightly grazing against him, but never enough to give him the gratification he craved. “Please,” Mick finally gasped, and Ketch took his hand away. “Please what?” He glared at Ketch, his jaw set. “Please… do this?” Ketch stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it before slipping it into Mick’s ass. His eyes shut and his jaw fell open, letting out a sharp breath as Ketch’s finger twisted. He pulled his finger out, and Mick let out a frustrated noise, almost like a growl. “Please, Arthur. I want you to fuck me,” he bit out, and Ketch responded with a hum of content as he pulled lube out of their nightstand. “Tell me again.”

Mick tries to stay silent, but knows he isn’t going to win this. Ketch was impatient, but he had all the power here. He could tease Mick until he broke. He reluctantly gave in with, “Please fuck me.” Ketch nodded once, pleased with Mick’s answer, and slipped his finger back in. It wasn’t long before Ketch added another one, and Mick squirmed, adjusting to the familiar stretch. 

“Hurry up,” Mick told him, and Ketch paused. “If you so wish.” Ketch pulled his fingers back, and Mick felt the head of his cock pressing into his hole. Before he could say anything, Ketch started to push in, and Mick let out a whine at the burn that began to course through him. He pulled at the restraints while Ketch pushed into him slowly. “Stop,” Mick finally let out, and Ketch froze immediately. “Please- my hands. I- I need my hands.” Ketch bent forward to undo the tie, trying his best not to push into Mick any further. When it was just barely loose enough for Mick to get his hands free, he slipped them out of the tie, clutching his arms to his chest.

“Am I going too far? If I’m hurting you too much, please tell me.” Mick took a second before answering, trying to steady his breathing. Ketch had only gotten a third of the way in. He finally shook his head, making eye contact with Ketch. “It’s fine. Too much at once,” he explained. “I apologise-“ Mick covered Ketch’s mouth, silencing him. “Don’t. I’m fine now. Keep going, please.” He wiped away the tears that had began to form in his eyes, and balled up the sheet in both of his hands, gripping onto it. Ketch hesitantly began to push in again, and kept going until his body was pressing up against Mick’s ass. He was stretched to the limit like this, and was glad that Ketch had finally stopped. He felt Ketch’s hands run up his body, brushing over his nipples. One of Ketch’s hands fell lower, and began to stroke Mick. “Is this better?” 

“Much.” The burn of the stretch still prevalent, even with the stimulation Ketch was giving him, but it didn’t matter. This, he could enjoy. The burning eased after a moment, and he began to roll his hips on Ketch’s cock. “Good lad,” Ketch whispered, running a hand through Mick’s hair. He kissed Mick softly, before putting his hands on both sides of Mick’s head to steady himself. “Are you prepared for me to take over again?” Mick relaxed his hips and shoulders, nodding. “Go ahead.”

Ketch’s hips snapped up, and Mick certainly wasn’t prepared for that. Mick pulled Ketch’s body closer, gripping onto his back. Ketch hit his prostate, and Mick buried his face into the crook of Ketch’s neck, muffling his shouting and moaning. He relentlessly fucked into him, neither of them able to string together a coherent sentence through the pleasure. Ketch reached down and started pumping Mick’s cock in his tight grip, trying to bring them to the edge together.

Mick can feel Ketch’s cock throbbing in him with every thrust, and he knew neither one of them would last too much longer. Ketch pushed Mick back down onto the bed, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. “You’re… so good.” Ketch let out a breathy laugh against Mick’s lips. 

Mick came first, making a mess of both of their torsos, and the sheet as it ran down his side. Ketch followed soon after, jerking his hips up into Mick’s ass in desperate, uncoordinated thrusts. They finished off the waves of pleasure by grinding against each other. “I love you,” Ketch said, after their heavy breathing had calmed. “I love you too.”

Ketch pulled out of Mick, rolling over onto his back beside him. Mick’s already dreading the inevitable ache, especially the one he’ll have in the morning. 

“I’m not going to sleep covered in this. Come on, you’re going with me.” Ketch grabbed onto Mick’s hand and stood up. “Didn’t you already take a shower?” Mick complied and got up. He winced, and limped a little as he walked with Ketch to the bathroom. “If you’d like to clean yourself up on your own, be my guest.” Ketch started to pull away, but Mick pulled him back, pressing their bodies together. “That’s what I thought.”

Ketch turned the light on, and dimmed it, before sitting down on the edge of the big, marble tub. He started running the bathwater, and Mick got down on his knees. He ran a finger along the cross on Ketch’s hand, kissing it lightly. “Thank you for that.” Ketch looked over at Mick, a confused expression crossing his face. “For?” Mick smiled. “Everything. But mainly the sex.” Ketch chuckled. “Seriously. I needed that today. It’s been a long day. I do enjoy spending time with the love of my life, after all.” 

Ketch froze at Mick’s words, and couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. He wasn’t blushing, because Arthur Ketch didn’t blush, but Mick was fairly certain that was the closest he’d ever seen Ketch to it. “I mean it when I say that. I love you.” Ketch shut off the water, staring at the faucet a moment before putting in soap. “Stop it. You might make me cry, and well, neither one of us wants to deal with that.” Mick laughed, standing up. 

Ketch helped him into the tub, and joined him afterwards. “One day, we’ll get out of the Men of Letters. Get married. Who knows? Maybe even adopt a child.” Mick almost sounded like he was joking, but Ketch enjoyed the thought. A life with Mick where they were free to be themselves. It sounded nice. 

“Michael, you have no idea how much I would love to marry you. But I hope you know, the knowledge that you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with me is more than enough.” Ketch wet a rag in the water, and gently ran it along Mick’s torso. They were silent for a moment before Mick spoke up. “I’m surprised that we’ve even lived this long. I thought for sure they would have killed us by now.” Ketch stopped, hearing Mick’s words. “That’s because we know how to hide this well.” Mick sighed. “Yes, but we shouldn’t have to hide it. It’s not fair.”

Ketch began washing Mick again. “You’re absolutely right. It’s not fair. But the fact that we’ve been able to live together like this for so long, almost as though we were actually married, is a miracle. Being alive, here, with you is enough for me. I want to do everything that I can for it to be enough for you as well.” 

Mick took the rag from Ketch’s hand, and began cleaning off Ketch’s chest. “It is enough for me. I’m so grateful that I get to wake up next to you every morning. I only wish we could… have it all.” Ketch could understand this. The silence between them was thick and heavy as they took turns washing each other.

Ketch eventually spoke, breaking the suffocating silence. “It’s rather late. We should get to bed. I’ll make breakfast for you in the morning, to make up for the pain you’ll undoubtedly be experiencing.” Mick gently shoved Ketch for teasing him, shaking his head at the smile that he had. “You know what? You better make me breakfast. I’ll hold you to it. When you decide to fuck your husband without proper preparation, you can make him breakfast.”

Ketch’s lips parted, as the retort he had planned slipped from his mind. “Did you just call me your husband?” Mick hadn’t even realised it, the word came out so naturally. “We’re already practically married, I can call you that.”

He set the rag down on the side of the tub, running the word in Mick’s voice through his mind repeatedly. “Say it again for me.” Mick grinned, pulled Ketch close. “Husband.” Ketch pulled Mick onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around him. “Again.”

“You’re my husband.” He kissed Mick for a moment, nothing more than a soft, quick one. But it told Mick everything he needed to know. “I love you, Arthur.” 

“I love you too… my husband.”


End file.
